Cuando te conocí
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un pequeño fic alterno deseando sea de su agrado, con los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecientes a sus creadores. Donde Candy se ve en la triste necesidad de ser protegida, al no tener alternativa y ser acosada, por quienes ella misma con su docilidad atrae de las personas.
1. Albert al Rescate

_**Fic**_

 _ **Cuando te Conocí**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Albert al Rescate**_

Ser mujer es maravilloso, tener que cuidar un hogar es un sueño para Candy, pero desde niña esa oportunidad no la veía cercana, su primer novio, solo quería sexo, el segundo unión libre, el tercero obligarla y definitivamente tenía problema para quitarse de encima a los hombres, todos se adueñaban de ella, al verla pequeña o creerla frágil.

\- Tom, no voy a volver contigo, no me gustas y no estoy dispuesta a lo que me pides.

\- Crees que esos tipos que te quieren, te siguen por tu cara bonita, quieren tu trasero, Candy, solo eso.

\- ¿Y tu no? Hasta donde recuerdo solo se te pierden las manos cada que puedes y me canse de decirte que no te deseo. Si no te queda claro, búscate otra que te aguante.

Candy salía molesta desde que Tom se le había declarado, algo no le gustaba, había andado con varias chicas, después de dejarla a ella por un tiempo en paz, se hizo novio de su amiga Fleming, quien quedo destrozada porque solo se sentía utilizada, lo peor es que habían perdido su amistad, si un hombre hace que pierdas a tus amigas, no es un buen hombre.

Niel era otro de los hombres que había conocido en su trabajo, al principio ni siquiera había notado que ella le era atractiva, su forma fuerte y agresiva, la disimulaba muy bien con una mirada de no romper ni un plato. Un día se le declaró y con tal de no tener a Tom tras ella, acepto darle una oportunidad, a la semana le llevo flores y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estaba encima de ella queriendo quitarle el vestido. Pero así no deseaba ella que fuera.

\- ¡No Niel! ¡Detente!

\- Eres una calienta hue…

Candy no lo dejaba terminar y le daba una patada en la entre pierna que dejo doblado del dolor a su novio, salía de la sala y agregaba,

\- ¡Hemos terminado, Niel!

Habían pasado meses, un chico agradable por fin la frecuentaba, elegante, distinguido, pero notaba algo en él que no le daba confianza, y esa sensación en su interior se fue haciendo mayor conforme los días. Cuando le pidió una cita, le dijo que no podía que estaba ocupada, agradeciéndole el detalle, el joven la siguió esperando ver a su acompañante, esta vio que la seguía hasta su casa. Al día siguiente insistió comentando que si no tenía compromiso podían ir a comer a algún lugar, pero la insistencia no la sentía tan agradable, así que se negaba, el nervioso insistía, eso se ponía peor, cuando la seguía de nuevo a su hogar se topaba con Tom.

Deteniéndose en seco, giro para verlo y le dijo

\- Lo ves, mira no puedo acompañarte, mi novio se molesta. Tom se puso al frente mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, acompañaba a Candy queriendo entrar y esta se negaba,

\- Solo me utilizas, Candy.

\- Si, me lo debes. Gracias. Adiós.

En otro lugar, un hombre con seguridad y mucho conocimiento sobre chicas, salía de un dormitorio con tranquilidad, la chica corría tras él, este le comentaba,

\- No estamos saliendo, fue sin compromiso y ya está claro, no hay una próxima vez.

\- Por favor, no te vayas, quédate esta noche.

\- No. Lo siento, tengo otro compromiso. Con frustración la mujer se quedaba molesta y Albert se marchaba.

Los días pasaron, Albert iba por la banqueta y notaba como una joven caminaba asustada rápido, mientras otro hombre la perseguía, este lo detenía,

\- Deja en paz a la señorita.

\- ¡No te metas, imbécil!

Candy al escuchar la voz del ultimo pretendiente insultando a alguien, giro para ver como alguien le daba de golpes y lo detenía, ella se metía a un local de zapatos, en espera de ver lo que sucedía, pero los hombres seguían en golpe tras golpe, hasta que Michael, ya no se paraba del suelo. Albert se sacudía la ropa y continuaba su camino, ella se ponía frente a él y le agradecía,

\- Gracias, muchas gracias, señor. Lleva varios días molestando, iré a la policía y pondré una orden de restricción.

\- ¿Trabajas por aquí?

\- Si, en el hospital Stamford.

\- Trabajo en ese edificio, quieres tomar un poco de agua, mi secretaria puede atenderte mientras desaparece ese hombre.

\- Si, gracias.

Ambos se fueron, ella se apretaba las manos, él la observaba de reojo, la mirada inocente de una mujer, sus ropas bajo las rodillas, su cabello recogido con la cofia, sin maquillaje y sin insinuaciones, definitivamente era una mujer decente, por eso se aprovechaban de ella.

En la oficina, Candy notaba que había muchas chicas y todas lo miraban con atención, algunas con coqueteo y otras hasta con suspiros, al parecer era todo un caballero porque a ninguna le hacía el mas mínimo seguimiento, lo cierto es que era muy alto, muy grande y muy fuerte. Ya estaba comprobado que sin conocerla la había defendido, eso si es un caballero.

Hizo una seña a una señorita y agregó

\- Claudia, atiende a la señorita… al no decir su nombre ella respondía,

\- Candice White. Gracias. La joven tarjo un vaso de agua, Candy se tomaba el asiento frente a la secretaria, después de unos minutos, agradecía el gesto y se despedía de la señorita,

\- Dígale al señor…

\- Andrew, el es William Andrew, señorita.

\- Si, dígale que muchas gracias, ya me retiro.

\- ¿No la acompañará?

\- No, solo deseaba un poco de agua. Candy se retiraba y el salía de su oficina, cuando iba a subir el elevador, este corría para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Ya se va, señorita?

\- Si, muchas gracias.

\- Porque no me espera un par de minutos y la acompaño.

\- No es necesario, ya le quite mucho tiempo, además usted hizo lo que jamás nadie había hecho por mí.

\- Y lo haría mil veces, si alguien la molestará.

\- Espero que no sea así.

\- Por favor, permítame llevarla. Candy asintió apenada y espero a verlo salir de su oficina, casi corriendo notando los rostros de varias señoritas molestas, a lo que ella subía al elevador junto a él, viendo hacia donde todas giraban los rostros, observándolos.

\- Sé ve que lo celan mucho.

\- Ah si, no lo note.

\- ¿En serio? Si casi me comen con la mirada, ¿alguna ha sido su novia?

\- Nada formal, jamás.

\- Oh. Candy se quedaba pensativa ante la respuesta sin añadir nada. Al llegar al estacionamiento, la llevaba en su auto, lo que nunca se imaginó pues, como lo había visto caminando, pensaba que solo la acompañaría a tomar el autobús.

Albert se sentía feliz, era la primera chica, que no se le insinuaba, como era posible que la molestaran, si no daba pie, pero esa mirada, esa sonrisa y esas caderas, definitivamente también la seguiría si ella quisiera.

Al llegar a su casa, era sencilla, le abría la puerta y le daba la mano, Candy se sentía incomoda, no sabía cómo agradecerle, si invitarle a pasar o simplemente despedirlo, pero el al ver que se iba a despedir, le abría la puerta de su casa, y le hacía una caravana para que entrara, haciéndola sentir una reina.

\- Albert ya no sé como agradecerle, no creo que desee pasar…

\- Me encantaría. Albert no la dejaba terminar e interrumpía de inmediato al ver que ya le iba a decir adiós, pero la conversar, se auto invitaba notando que al frente de la casa un hombre los observaba. – Y dígame Candy, ¿a usted también se la come con la mirada su vecino?

Candy bajaba el rostro avergonzada, negaba varias ocasiones, logrando la atención de él, quien ya le agradaba más con cada detalle, ella caminaba hacia la cocina y preparaba limonada y aperitivos para ofrecer, no veía ni un vino ni las ostentaciones y coqueteo que hacían otras chicas con él. Por el contrario, Candy se sentaba bastante lejos y le colocaba las cosas para que las tomara cuando quisiera.

\- El hombre que me seguía conoce mi trabajo, me pidió una cita, pero me dio un mal presentimiento, me he negado en todas las ocasiones, realmente me siento muy agradecida que me haya defendido.

\- Merece la pena… defenderla, Candy.

El se levantaba del sillón, se iba a su lado y conversaba junto a ella, apenada se separaba un poco notando que no era coqueta. No se había cambiado el uniforme y esperaba a que el se fuera para continuar con su rutina, realmente la estaba comprometiendo, así que al ver que no obtendría nada de ella, le ofrecía su amistad.

-Si me permite Candy, puedo traerla cuando salga del trabajo, pasaría por usted, me queda camino a mi casa.

\- Oh no, no me gustaría molestar, me alejare de los problemas, haré una orden de restricción por acoso, es solo que… no se me los datos del hombre y…

\- Si voy por usted, no la molestará más, y no es molestia, Candy, me gustaría ser su amigo.

\- ¿Mi amigo?

\- Si.

\- Pero si no tenemos, nada en común.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Apenas nos estamos conociendo. Albert se levantaba para marcharse y al ir a despedirlo, le tomaba el rostro para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejándola sorprendida, a lo que agregaba, - ¿Paso por ti a las seis?

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar, un fic chiquito y diferente, el carácter de los personajes puede varias, pero deseando sea de su agrado, continuamos ante el reto de subir fics. Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y de redacción, no soy experta, ni soy... escritor ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Albert al Ataque

_**Fic**_

 _ **Cuando te Conocí**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Albert al Ataque**_

La mañana fue tranquila, se respiraba paz en el interior de la oficina, sin querer la visita de la señorita enfermera había dejado a todas en la incertidumbre, el ambiente era un poco denso, pero ninguna le sonreía coqueta, esperaba evaluándolo con cada detalle que pudieran,

\- Señor ¿Requerirá de algún ramo de flores?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¡Oh lo siento!, solo quería adelantarme a sus peticiones, esperaba saber si necesitaba ordenar un ramo de flores, para que me de los datos de adonde debo enviarlo.

\- No requiero de flores, muchas gracias. La asistente salía y un murmullo afuera, se escuchaba claro, estaban susurrando comentarios sobre su decisión. En ese momento sonreía recordando a Miss Decente Enfermera Candice, Candice, interesante… ¿Y si? La tentamos amigo. Se decía Albert a si mismo al pensar en poner en tentaciones a la enfermera que había puesto celosas a las señoritas de la oficina. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo en su rostro. No lo haría común, el mismo compraría las cosas, no serían flores, serían… orquídeas, no serían caramelos dietéticos, serían chocolates muy… dulces y tentadores… como ella.

Candy en la oficina del director del hospital comentaba con detalle de la situación al haber anunciado en recursos humanos que un hombre estaba ingresando y brincaba la seguridad para acosarla.

\- Lo sé señorita Candy, ya me informaron de ese hombre, venía a terapia psicológica y… al parecer se ha encaprichado con usted, compréndanos, es un paciente del hospital, no podemos echarlo, usted es una enfermera, simplemente encamínelo al área que le corresponda y posteriormente regrese usted a su área, es más, le parece si la cambio a otro piso.

\- Si, por favor. Candy bajaba angustiada su rostro, el señor Michael Confort, el muy ladino ya la buscaría por otros pisos, en ese momento recordaba que el caballero pasaría por ella a las seis, ya no sería un tormento, si la seguía se toparía con míster musculo, un hombre que con solo verlo, lo haría correr. El Director le interrumpía sus pensamientos y finalizaba,

\- Entonces no se diga más, se irá al área de pediatría, ahí no podrá seguirla, debido a la alta seguridad de los menores.

\- Muchas Gracias, Dr. Martin

Candy salía con una sonrisa, como si el director le hubiera solucionado todos sus problemas, cuando realmente ella solo había pensado en su regreso a casa, con el señor caballero musculoso.

\- Candy, te llegaron unas… ¡Orquídeas!

\- ¿Orquídeas? Candy se puso tensa, de inmediato, mandaba pedir que las sacaran con cuidado antes de tener problemas con algunos pacientes, por la alergia, agregaba - Solo… desinfecta la tarjeta por favor y… ya me encargare de decirle que soy alérgica a quien me haya jugado esta bromita.

\- ¡Hay Candy! No creo que sea una broma, el ramo es precioso y… muy, muy, costoso, mira esta allá. Candy giraba a ver en los cristales un ramo de orquídeas fantástico, sacaba su teléfono y tomaba una foto a distancia para terminar diciendo.

\- Esta bien, dame la tarjeta y te llevas el ramo a casa.

\- ¡Gracias Candy! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que cuando me vean llegar con él, John mi vecino sepa que no es el único hombre en mi vida.

Más tarde la tarjeta era entregada en sus manos, firmaba William Andrew, ella sonreía encantada, si era de gustos tan simples, las orquídeas eran hermosas, pero no las toleraba, ni los girasoles, ni las casa blancas, tan solo rosas, era lo más bello que podía tomar, pero para que decirle y hacerlo sentir mal, mejor así.

La horade la comida llegaba, Candy comía en su lugar de trabajo, sin salir, había mandado pedir un platillo y comía, en la oficina central de su área. Uno de los guardias la buscaba, llevando un paquete rojo con moño, al encontrarla, se lo daba personalmente con una sonrisa comentaba,

\- Vaya señorita Candy, ya no le hará caso a nadie, ahora por fin tiene un pretendiente muy enamorado, mire que vi llegar el ramo y esto se ve que es algo importante, la envoltura no lo puede negar.

\- Gracias don Joseph, es usted tan amable al traerlo hasta aquí. El buen hombre se iba y ella sacaba una caja de chocolates y trufas, divinamente decoradas y de una variedad increíble, giraba el paquete y una de esas tendría nuez, así que no podía elegir una sin saber cuál era la que tenía nueces, la tentación era grande, así revisaba compartiendo cada una con sus compañeras del área. - ¿A ver, prueba la mitad de esta, ¿Tiene nuez?

\- No. Esta riquísima, el chocolate se disuelve, Candy. No quiero ser mala, mejor te digo, esta y esta traen nueces, mira son los trozos arriba cubiertos de chocolate, no ha más con nueces, por cierto, me encantan las nueces.

\- Bien y ¿Cacahuate o avellana?

\- Candy, creo que le deberías decir a tu novio que no toleras los frutos secos.

\- Eh! Si, lo haré.

Albert llegaba por ella, ya eran tres a las seis y ella todavía continuaba en su área. Con el trabajo se olvidaba de todo, de pronto, el llegaba hasta su lugar,

\- ¡Hola amiga!

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa, estaba con los papeles, ya salgo, que pena, perdona. Candy salía y Albert le preguntaba por sus flores.

\- ¡Lo siento! Yo… soy alérgica a las Orquídeas.

\- ¡Perdón! Lo ignoraba, eres alérgica a todas las flores.

\- No, solo a los girasoles y… las orquídeas.

\- Que mal. Y te gustaron los chocolates.

\- Deliciosos. Dijo Candy bajando la mirada a lo que de inmediato el respondía,

\- Y que tenían que eres alérgica.

\- Frutos secos, nueces, cacahuates, avellanas. Candy bajaba su rostro ruborizado y avergonzada. El sonreía levantaba con un dedo su barbilla, finalizando,

\- Si sales a cenar conmigo, podemos dar este incidente por olvidado.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, así me cuentas a que más eres alérgica.

\- Lo siento, nunca me habían regalado flores tan hermosas, mira, tome una fotografía, eran las más bellas que he visto en toda mi vida.

\- Ahora el que dice… ¡En serio! Soy yo.

La velada fue maravillosa, ambos se dejaban llevar por el tiempo, sonreían platicaban, Candy se sentía feliz, nunca había tenido un amigo desinteresado y caballeroso, mientras que Albert reía por poder contarle a ella cosas de su vida y de sus pasatiempos, con tanta facilidad, al no poder avanzar en otro plan con ella, no daba pie en nada, era muy respetuosa, ni siquiera fue a cambiarse solo se quito la cofia y se puso un saco cubriendo parte del uniforme, sin sentirse incomoda en el lujoso lugar.

\- A sido una maravillosa cena, eres muy esplendido, siempre quise tener una buen amigo y por fin lo he logrado.

\- ¿No tienes amigos?

\- No. Siempre buscaban otros intereses personales y nunca había tenido a una persona honesta, caballerosa y respetuosa, que me viera como una amiga, realmente. Estoy muy feliz de poder conversar contigo, en solo un par de horas hemos hablado con tanta espontaneidad, como nunca lo había hecho.

\- Me da mucho gusto, Candy.

\- Si, es muy bonito que me llames así, y… gracias por la confidencialidad de que te llame como tus amigos más apreciados, Albert.

\- A nadie le había dicho eso, pero me gusta cómo se oye en tus labios. Ella sonrió hermosamente efusiva y repetidas ocasiones le respondía,

\- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Salieron del lugar, el le ponía su brazo en su hombro, ayudándola a subir después al auto, ya era casi media noche, el gusto de que al día siguiente era su descanso, eso lo aprovecharía, pues estaba pensando en… darse un día de descanso y llevarla a caminar al parque, posiblemente a remar en un bote en el lago y quedarse perdido por las sombras de los árboles…

El viento en el auto, la mareaba un poco, el vino tinto tenía poco alcohol. Pero ella sonreía efusivamente y se dejaba abrazar por su nuevo amigo. Al llegar a su casa, Tom estaba enfadado, la luz prendida y verlo entrar abrazándola, fue algo que no podía soportar, apenas había cerrado la puerta, se fue directo a tocar e interrumpir su idilio amoroso.

Dentro del departamento, Albert se despedía pidiendo que pasaran el día de descanso de ella un paseo por el lago, a lo que aceptaba gustosa, tocaban la puerta, Candy iba a abrir, y Albert la detenía,

\- Espera Candy, el viento te alteró un poco con lo poquito que bebiste, no quiero que te vayas a marear, ven deja yo abro la puerta.

\- Gracias Albert. Ella se volvía a sentar mirándolo con ternura, otro en su lugar aprovecharía que ella no sabía tomar nada, abría y el reclamo la hizo levantarse del sillón asustada.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar, deseando que continúe siendo de su agrado, seguimos actualizando y subiendo nuevos fics**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Tom al Rescate

_**Fic**_

 _ **Cuando te Conocí**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 ** _Tom al Rescate_**

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Ella es una mujer decente, la emborrachas para irte con ella a la cama ¡eh!

\- Ah! Es mi vecino. Candy decía sonriendo desde el sillón, con una sonrisa efusiva agregaba medio feliz, - el siempre quiere llevarme a su cama y el león cree que todos son de su condición. Tom al ver como respondía, se apenaba, pero de inmediato corregía,

\- Con que la emborrachaste, ya verás, vamos afuera, no quiero que vea como te doy una leccioncita para que no te aproveches de mi chica. Candy riendo confirmaba,

\- Jamás seré tu chica, ya has andado con medio hospital y tu no usas la cabeza. Bueno no la que tiene cerebro, solo… ¡Ahí! Ya nbo se lo que digo Albert soltaba las risas, Candy era divertidísima cuando tomaba, debía hacerlo seguido, se estaba agenciando al vecino al otro mundo. De Pronto, Tom enfurecido agregaba

\- Mira lo que has hecho, me las has envalentonado, ya no está mi chiquita tímida, ahora me la dejaste respondona.

\- Albeeert, no te preocupes, es un mujeriego empedernido, de esos que les gusta andar con muchas y… con ninguna.

Al decir eso, Albert la miro serio, el hacía lo mismo, que pasaría si se diera cuenta que el andaba con muchas chicas de manera informal, ya no serian amigos, cuando era tan buena y bonita, sincera y graciosa.

\- Mejor salgamos, Candy ahorita volvemos, solo vamos a hablar un poco. Comentaba Albert conciliador, a lo que Tom, iba a acercarse a Candy y antes que pudiera, el rubio, le jalaba del cuello y lo sacaba por la puerta principal. A lo que Tom, solo alcanzaba la mano de Candy ella se la quitaba con una sonrisita diciendo

\- Ya te vas, o más bien, te llevan.

Al salir Tom se le iba de frente y Albert lo empujaba agregando,

\- Ya escuchaste deja en paz a Candy, de no hacerlo te prometo que no me darás leccioncitas, te daré razones para no volver a meterte donde no te llaman.

\- ¿Tu y cuantos más?

Tom tiraba un gancho, Albert lo evadía y le daba uno en un costado dejando a Tom dolido, para darle otro y no atinarle, al final quedaba en el suelo, Albert regresaba pensando en que Candy no podría llegar a su cama, la dejaría en su cuarto y se iría, para pasar mañana por ella. Al regresar a la casa de Candy, Tom se levantaba, tomaba su teléfono y marcaba unos números.

Albert entraba y Candy estaba queriéndose parar deteniéndose del sillón.

\- No pensé que fuera para tanto, dejar te acompaño y te quedas en tu cama, con todo y tu ropa, mañana paso por ti.

\- Graciassss. Es que no debo tomar, me afecta el poco alcohooool.

\- Ya veo, solo tomaste dos copas. Ven te llevo a tu cama.

Al llevarla se prendía la luz y Candy tenía unas cortinas naranjas preciosas, sonriendo Tom, esperaba a ver hasta donde quería llegar el wero desabrido ese.

\- Candy te dejare tu pijama aquí en tu cama, mira esta es mas fácil.

\- Si, graciasssss

\- Me iré ya, ¿estás mejor?

Candy feliz se lanza a su cintura lo abraza y le dice

\- ¡Siiiii! Es la primera vez que tengo una cena muy bonitaaaaa

\- ¿De verdad, te gusto?

\- Nunca había estado en un lugar tan hermoso, la comida estaba deliiiiiiciosa y tu…. Tambiéeeenn

Albert se sorprendió al escuchar eso y pregunto de nuevo,

\- ¿Yo también, estoy delicioso?

Ella se sonrió y moviendo la cabeza agregaba

\- Siiiiiii, nunca había probado tener un

\- ¿Un que?

De pronto la sirena interrumpía, se escuchaban romper los cristales de la ventana y una manguera caía al suelo, Candy asustada se abrazaba a Albert, lo feliz se le había quitado de pronto, él la abrazaba más fuerte, vio a un hombre con una escalera entrar por el cristal roto y ambos observaban, hasta que el hombre preguntaba

\- ¿Dónde está el incendio? Albert, molesto respondía,

\- Aquí no hay ningún incendio, está usted equivocado.

\- Nos llamaron dijeron que aquí, es más ahí estaba el hombre…. - ¿Dónde está el hombre que dijo que aquí era?

Albert y Candy se vieron a la cara y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Tom! ¡Tom!

Candy asustada, despedía a los bomberos, sin decir que su vecino, el de enfrente era el culpable, pero Albert llamaba a servicios especiales de mantenimiento y llegaban para poner el cristal de nuevo.

Candy preparaba un café, tanto para el señor de servicio, como para ella, esperando que Albert se tranquilizara y no fuera a buscar al vecino.

\- Déjalo, Albert, olvídalo, ya después me cobraré esto en el hospital

\- ¿En el hospital?

\- Si, ahí están las ex de Tom, todas son enfermeras, es como si solo le gustaran las mujeres vestidas de blanco.

\- ¿En serio?

Ya era muy tarde, Candy y Albert recogían los cristales quebrados, Albert bostezaba, y ella al verlo con una tierna sonrisa comentaba

\- Hay una habitación desocupada, si deseas te puedes quedar a descansar.

\- Realmente tengo mucho sueño, no es problema para ti que me quede.

\- No, también estoy cansada, se me bajo de pronto la adrenalina del alcohol, el café me mantiene un poco despierta, pero me gustaría dormir. Aunque no pueda tan pronto.

\- Ven, conversemos y me dices donde me puedo quedar.

Candy le abría la habitación estaba sola, sin arreglos, ella le comentaba que la deseaba rentar, pero que no confiaba fácilmente en las personas, que siempre salían de manera equivocada, siendo hombres o mujeres.

El vecino Tom, apagado de luces, observaba en la obscuridad que ya se había ido la persona que coloco de nuevo el cristal, y que el wero metiche, ahora se quedaba dentro y nomas no salía, ni por haberle enviado a los bomberos. El coraje no lo dejaba dormir, imaginando a Candy vestida de enfermera quitándose la cofia y abriendo el cierre de su vestido mostrándose ante el relamido ese.

Albert escuchaba atento a Candy, como por tomar café no podía tomar el sueño, en el sillón de la habitación donde se quedaría, ella se sentaba en el brazo y el la escuchaba como todos sus planes de la casa había detenido y como dejo esa habitación pero solo hombres la requerían y sus compañeras ya tenían lugares donde quedarse, asi que por esa razón continuaba desocupada la habitación.

\- Si deseas puedo rentarla, me… quedaría más cerca de mi trabajo.

\- Oh no, con el vecino vigilándote y trayendo a los bomberos, no deseo saber que más tramaría.

\- Con mayor razón, Candy, me preocupa cómo se cree dueño de ti.

\- ¿Lo crees? No dejo que pase, si ahorita se brinco fue porque dejaste la puerta abierta.

\- Y eso que yo estaba dentro, no le pensó ni para hacer ese mentira, y molestar a los bomberos.

\- Creo que hablaré con Fleming

\- ¿Fleming?

\- Es una enfermera que fue novia de Tom, solo que lo dejo y desde entonces anda con todas las del hospital, las que le hacen caso.

La conversación se extendía y con ella Candy se quedaba recargada en un costado del sillón y él le contaba cosas que había pasado cuando él no tenía novia y como poco a poco se desilusionaba de las personas que solo, deseaban sexo y no amor.

\- Debe sentirse vacio, sin que nadie te quiera realmente por lo que eres, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, pienso que si no encuentro a la persona que me ame tal como soy, me quedaré solita, feliz y no le hare daño a un hombre, mintiéndole que lo amo, con tal de no quedarme soltera.

\- Candy, como tú no hay dos. También pensé lo mismo y a la fecha me ha funcionado, no engaño a nadie, simplemente somos amigos y ya.

Al decir eso Candy bajaba el rostro y comentaba,

\- Seré una amiga más igual que todas las que ya tienes, Albert.

\- Oh no, Candy, jamás te compararías a ninguna amiga de las que he tenido, eres la mejor amiga, me has escuchado por horas y aun con sueño, no has perdido el interés.

\- Es que tu voz es muy atenta, tienes ese tono que hace que pongas atención y comprendas a la persona tal y como si lo conocieras de mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Gracias, Candy. Realmente eres una chica excepcional, única diría yo, nadie jamás había conversado conmigo por tanto tiempo.

Un suspiro y Candy se notaba muy cansada, Albert la ayudaba a dejarla en su habitación y él se regresaba, para dormir después de casi las tres de la mañana.

Tom en la ventana se quedaba dormido, sin moverse esperando ver a qué horas pensaba irse.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar, deseando que continúe siendo de su agrado, seguimos actualizando y subiendo capitulos de todas las historias**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
